


Our Forever.

by Shot_Through_The_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, And some crack, F/M, No Spoilers, hinted ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shot_Through_The_Heart
Summary: Kaede’s in hospital, Miu’s beating up doctors, Kaito's more mature, Tenko doesn’t hate men, Shuichi’s super happy, Maki's still a bitch, Ouma’s actually decent?... Just a regular day in the life of the Killing Harmony cast.





	Our Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> NDRV3 Adult AU where everyone from the game is able to live out their lives.
> 
> (Some one shot i whipped up for fun)

The blunt sound echoed throughout the halls of the hospital as Shuuichi continued to pace back and forth.

Maki lets out a sigh as her expression continued to grow firm. With every irritating step of Shuuichi's drove her fingernails further into her flesh as they remind in their crossed form over her chest. She was quickly loosing her patience, having to deal with her anxious friend was one thing, but to be seated in the most uncomfortable waiting chairs on the planet was another. "Shuuichi!" She lowly growls towards the tall male. "Can you please stop with the pacing?" She asks, her tone more demanding then anything, "I'm sure Kaede is perfectly alright-"

"Alright?!" He retorts, instantly cutting her off. Her expression turns sour the moment she notices his hands clenching into fists. He paused for a moment, finally ending his ongoing pace. "She's in labor!!" He almost yells out. Remembering their surroundings, and who he was currently talking to, he takes in a deep, needed breath of air. "I'm sorry..." He apologizes, before seating his shaky figure besides Kaito. "It's just...I can't believe they won't let me in there to be by her side...!" He curses under his breath. And with an uneasy feeling, the awful tapping sound returns to fill the room as Shuuichi's knee began to wobble.

"Well," Kaito speaks up, bringing a reassuring hand to his friends tense shoulder, "I mean, you did faint, and had to leave the emergency room to _prevent_ yourself from fainting a few dozen times. I wouldn't let you back in there either." Kaito states in a playful manner, trying to lighten the mood.

"Still. I should be in there with her!" He lets out a sigh, disappointment heavy within it, "If only I wasn't such a god damn coward...18 years later and I'm still that frightened boy everyone knew me as in middle school..." Shuuichi confesses. Putting himself down again.

Maki scoffs before replying. "Kaede and me both have been telling you this for 16 years and we're going to keep telling you until you get it through that thick scull of yours!" She muttered through gritted teeth, sounding very irritated. One of Shuuichi's largest weakness was definitely how stubborn he could get.

The men turn their heads in concern as they watch Maki hoist herself up from her chair. "Shuuichi Saihara is not a coward! Shuuichi Saihara is not a loser." Her statements grab his attention, the cold exterior they new as Harukawa Maki was showing her more compassionate side once again, it was always something that was able to have anyone fixated, "There have been many times when you have proved yourself of being cunning and heroic. Are you just going to forget all that? You've saved me, Kaito and everyone around you countless times in the past...and it's all because you're smart and witted." She pries her eyes away, not being able to meet the hopeful stares eyeing her so contently, "...So stop putting yourself down. And be proud of who you are." She finishes in a mumble, feeling a bit embarrassed for letting herself so carried away. But if he wasn't going to listen to Kaito, perhaps this is what he needed. She crossed her arms once again and added, "You're more then what you give yourself credit for." in a purposely hushed tone. Before taking a step down and leaning against her seat. Regaining her regular cold composure.

"........" As usual, silence followed after Maki's solid statements. Whenever she had the kindness in her heart to be supportive and kind, the boys would always be silently proud. Just wanting to take in her words, knowing it may be a long time filled with many insults before she opens up again.

A proud smile was visibly growing on Kaito's face. She rolls her eyes at the sight. "...that's my wife!" He chimed in, breaking the comforting silence that lingered in the atmosphere. "Always so encouraging and kindhearted-" Maki groans at her overly affectionate husband.

"16 years later and you still act like that _boy_ I dated in high school-" She scoffs, lightly shaking her head.

"Aw c'mon!" He chirps back. "You know you love me." Kaito states in a smug tone. Also getting up to stroll over to his spouse.

"Do I?" Maki recoils coldly, only raising an eyebrow at his claim.

"Yes. Yes you do." Shuuichi answers for her. Strangely gaining a small smile from the caregiver.

Their friendship did mean a lot to her after all. So it was understandable.

He sighs again. In an attempt to calm himself down. "Is it bad that I'm worrying this much?" Shuuichi asks in a hushed tone. More to himself then his friends.

"No. Kaito was much worse then you." Maki replies.

Shuuichi lightly chuckles as he reflects back on the glorious day of him becoming the self proclaimed ‘uncle’ of his best friends child.

"Also, much more irritating-" Maki adds. Before being cut off by her spouse.

"Oh c'mon I was happy-" He defends. Placing his hands on the arm rests beside her and leaning on the seat for support.

"A little _too_ happy, if you ask me." She retorts, not being able to hold back another smile.

"Saihara?" A nurse calls, her voice rather quiet and timid.

Shuuichi instantly stands up. His nervousness regaining as she continued.

"I-If you would please f-follow me. Your wife has successfully given birth to a pair of b-beautiful twins." The nurse informs, her voice filled with pure glee for the newly parents.

Shuuichi's face was practically growing with glee. Maki and Kaito also sharing similar expressions of joy at hearing the news.

“Twins?” Shuuichi mutters in a hushed tone. “...I...I’m a father...” He tries to admit this to his reality.

"Congratulations buddy! You're officially a father!!" Kaito cheers as walks over to his friend to throw an arm over his shoulder in a light wrestle hug.

"Go, Go!” Maki forces. “We'll meet up with you once we retrieve our little one from the play area." She informs. Lightly rushing the man to hurry.

"R-Right!" Shuuichi replies.

"T-This way please." The nurse states before turning around and walking down the hospital hallway.

Shuuichi eagerly follows behind. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge as questions begin running through his mind. _'I wonder what they look like... Will they have eyes similar to Kaede's? Or mine?- Do we have a pair of boys? Or girls? Or a lovely combination of both? Will they have pale skin? Or fair skin? I hope they both take each of mine and Kaede’s hair type. Will they take after their mother? Or be similar to me in personality-'_

His thoughts were suddenly cut short, upon realizing his whereabouts. The door to his wife's hospital room. He grew nervous just by looking at the numbered door. Not being able to move an inch as the nurse opens the door for him. And he is somehow able to force himself inside at seeing his wife's beautiful smiling face.

"Shuuichi!" Kaede calls. Tears staining her cheeks.

"Kaede." He quickly rushes over to her. Tears also beginning to well up in his eyes. But suddenly he is stopped by the yell of another voice.

"Oi! Watch it! You might run over mah little boys!" Miu snarls. As one of her robotic 'children' run through the open legs of the detective.

"Ah! Sorry Iruma-san." Shuuichi apologizes. Now carefully but still quickly making his way over to his wife's side.

"Hey sweetie." He coos gently. Leaning down to kiss her cheek, but she turns her face to connect their lips instead. "How are you doing? Are you alright?" He asks, quickly grabbing a hold of her hand and staring into her lavender pink eyes.

"Shuuichi, I'm fine. Really. A little tired if anything, but fine." She replies. Leaning her head back on the large pillow. To also rest her back against it as well.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here--"

"It's fine sweetie. I had Miu and Tenko to keep me company." Kaede informs.

"C-Chabashira Tenko?--" Shuuichi almost instantly catches.

"Keh! Just like a man, to get so light headed over seeing something as glorious as child birth. You're all the same." Tenko growls. Making her way back into the room, with a cup of water in hand.

"Thank you." Kaede mutters. As Tenko passes over the cup to her.

"You need to get your liquids up! And you need to get some well deserved rest as well." Tenko informs. With a serious nod. "Also, Saihara-san, didn't you hear? Tenko doesn't go by the last name of 'Chabashira' anymore." Tenko informs. "But I understand a menace like you wouldn't bother keeping up with things such as relationship status'." She mumbles under her breath.

"You married? Chabashir-" Saihara pauses at the death glare she gave him.

"What had Tenko just stated?" She asks.

"Right. Not 'Chabashira' anymore..." He finishes.

"Mhm. I think it's cute. She actually--" Shuuichi gently cuts Kaede off at wanting to bring the conversation back to her.

"We can get into those details later. " He dismisses. "But Kaede... That was amazing." He moves a lock of hair behind her ear as she drinks the entire cup of water. "I'm so proud of you." He whispers to her. Tears filling his eyes at the thought of his two newborn babies. He lightly plants a soft kiss at her hand, and his grip around it slowly begins to tighten.

Kaede raises her hand, still within his grasp to wipe away his now falling tears. "They're lovely Shuuichi." Kaede informs. Reconnecting the contact of lavender pink to gambogeish grey eyes.

"And I'm sure they'll both be even more lovely *not* covered in blood." Miu comments under her breath. Before leaning down to pick up her robo-'son' that stood at her feet.

"How many is that now, Iruma-san?" Maki asks. Also walking into the room, with her son resting on her hip.

"Eight." Miu sighs, dreamily staring down at her beautiful creation.

"Gee, that's a lot." Kaito comments. "Why don't you ever deactivate some and work off their parts?"

Miu gasps at the thought. Clinging the small robot closer to her chest in a protective, motherly manner. "Once you give a robot a learning AI they become child like! Would you put your son to sleep forever if you had many of them?"

"I was only saying--" Kaito tried to defend himself but Miu only cut him off. Not wanting to bother with his unnecessary remarks.

"Robo-racist." She murmurs to herself. And son.

"Uh- Miu." Kiibo suddenly comes through the door with their other seven 'children' following. "They're becoming rambunctious again." He informs.

"And what happened this time?" Miu asks with another sigh.

One of the robotic children suddenly speaks up to answer his mothers call. "Daddy nearly--"

"Uh- I don't really think you need to tell Mommy that." Kiibo states in a lighthearted tone. As he pats the child's soft hair to hush him.

"Oh god Kiibo. We've talked about this." Miu retorts.

"But Miu the man was making discriminatory remarks towards machines. I couldn't just stand by and let that happen." He defends himself.

"So, what'dja do?" She repeats.

"Daddy nearly hit a man!!" Kopper nearly yells out as she rushes over to her mothers side.

"Kiibo!" Miu scolds. "How many times have I told you--"

"He began making cruel retorts towards our children and I just couldn't allow that!!!!" Kiibo yells, in a defensive manner. Seeming proud this time.

And on that note, Mius eyes widen with anger and she inhales with anguish. "He did?! Who is this man? How dare he insult my children!" Miu stomps her foot in anger before walking towards the exit. She pauses before passing Kiibo and gently places her son by his metal feet. Standing back up straight she pouts her lips to the side. "...and, you got all protective? Just like that?...over some robots we’re making together?" She asks him in a quiet tone. Wanting Kiibo to be the only one listening.

He nods with odd passion. "Of course Miu! Because in a way. They're not *just* robots. They're *our* robots." Kiibo tells her in a matching hushed voice. It sounding oddly warm.

She smiles at his statement. Before completely going mom mode.

"Alllright!!! Where is that fucking bastard discriminating against my FANTASTIC robo-children?!?!" She yells out while exiting the room. "Hey!! You!! Fucker!!" Her yells still being audible as she races down the hall after some person.

Kiibo shakes his head. "She really needs to work on her expressive language."

"...you do realize how much of a couple you two seem like, right?" Kaito asks. Seeming slightly dumbfounded.

"...well they did need to sign a contract to make them legal partners to work on this project together. And if anyone bothered to read it, you’d see they were similar to marriage documents. If I recall correctly, you two even moved in together so Miu could 'study' your mechanics daily, right?" Maki asks, while also being informative.

"Well, yes. That is all very true. And, working with Miu for many years now. Has made me feel this...sympathy towards her, none like I've ever felt towards a human before. I don't know how to explain it...But part of me actually doesn't want her to succeed in the project, so we can spend more time together." Kiibo confesses in a hushed tone.

"Huh?! But don't you want the best for Miu?!" Tenko asks. "She's been working on this project for years! And she's so close to inventing the perfect AI!!"

"I know. And I'm very proud of her. And thankful to all of the maintenance she's provided me all this time. But, I just...don't want it to end. We've been together for over 10 years now. And thanks to the upgrades she's given me. I think it's safe to say...I love her--"

"Whoa Buddy, love is a seriously strong word." Kaito chimes in. "You shouldn't be throwin' it around like that."

"I know! But, that's how I feel..." Kiibo defends.

"Well you can't blame him. He's spent an enormous amount of time with her. And it only took...what, a few weeks for Shuuichi to gain feelings for Kaede?" Maki asks turning to her spouse for a response. "Not to mention it only took you possibly a few days to become interested in me--" She adds in a smug tone.

"Hey that's not my fault! You are waaay to attractive to let just walk by." Kaito teases in a playful manner.

"H-HEY!! M-MISS!! STOP THAT!!" A cowardly yell comes from outside the hospital room.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH MY CHILDREN!!!" Mius angered voice could also be heard. Before she came back into everyone's view by the door once again. "There." She states in defeat. While brushing off her denim jacket. "Now that *that's* taken care of...Who wants a new shiny strong arrrmm??" Miu asks. Obviously to the robots in the room.

A loud outburst of replies came out in a large ramble. As somehow Miu is able to get out her goodbyes and wishes for the newly parents before leaving with her children and partner.

"I-I'm sorry. But only family members will be permitted within this room form now on. So if friends could please leave in a peaceful fashion-"

"We get it, we get it, we'll leave." Kaito waves her off, sounding disappointed.

Not being put off the nurse exits with a smile. Not wanting to cross paths with people who are friends with the woman who broke a doctors nose and somehow dislocated his knee and shoulder.

"Well I guess we should get going--" Kaito began. But was cut off by a young mans voice.

"Hello everyone." Rantarou chimes in. "Sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I'm just looking for Mrs. Tenko Amami." He states with a cheerful grin.

Tenko sighs. "How long are you going to keep calling Tenko that? Tenko is completely fine with you using her first name now. But first *and* last?"

"Ahh the true struggles of newly weds." Kaede murmurs in a playful tone. "Why hello Amami-kun. Haven't seen you in so long. How is everything?"

"Pretty marvelous now that I finally popped the question." He responds bashfully. "And to think, you started off hating me." He adds, strolling over to his wife.

Tenko scoffs. "Well, Tenko hated *all* menaces. Just be glad you were able to charm her in university."

"You guys went to university together?" Maki brings up.

"Yeah. Crazy right. I wanted to excel in a number of categories. And it turns out Tenko was enrolled to the same school." Amami explained.

"And since Rantarou was one of the only boys who was actually nice and had patience with Tenko in high school," Tenko continues.

"We got along quite well in university." Rantarou finishes.

"How sweet." Shuuichi examined.

"Well, we better get going." Rantarou reminds.

"Right! Yes! Well goodbye Saihara-kun! And...Saihara-san!" Tenko nods. Before making her way towards the exit with her spouse following closely behind.

“I guess we should get going also.” Maki states.

“Yeah...well see ya buddy.” Kaito exclaims, giving Shuuichi a pat on the back.

“Bye you too.” Kaede murmurs, in a sleepy tone. “...you should go too Shuuichi, the newborns will be...” She lets out a yawn.

“No, I’m fine. I’d much rather stay with you until our family is able to leave together.” He informs. Bringing a chair close to sit by his wife’s side.

Kaede smiles at hearing him say that. “We’re gonna be a family, Shuuichi.” She whispers out, giving his hand a tight squeeze before dozing off to sleep.

Shuuichi watches his spouse in bliss. As he too, could feel his eyelids growing heavy. He had been working long nights at the detective agency. And needed some rest as well.

 

Extra:[cuz i have a thing for oumeno apparently]

“Ooohh nooo!!” Kokichi whines out in defeat.

“A-are we, l-late...?” Himiko struggles to get out as she pants from exhaustion.

“Yeah, we just got told to leave. You just missed visiting hours.” Maki informs in a dull tone.

“Awww...I told you to hurry your sorry ass up!! Next time I’m leaving you to rot.” Himiko announces, crossing her arms in annoyance. Letting her lips pout out.

“Awwww~ Himiko~chaaan, would you really do that to meeee~~?” He flirts, getting in her face as he slowly wraps an arm around her waist.

“Yes.” She replies, shoving him away.

“Don’t tell me...you guys are dating too??” Kaito asks.

“Hah?! Noo!!!” Himiko replies.

While Kokichi just rolls his eyes.

“Oh god. I was gonna say, weren’t you two like the biggest gays in high school?” Kaito adds.

Himiko sighs. “Hmnn... Well...if you paid any attention...you would that I'm actually in fact bi.”

“While I’m 100% Pan!” Kokichi states proudly. “which means...it could be *possible* for me and Himiko to start dating--”

“No it isn't--” Himiko mumbles in.

“Just think about how adorable our names could be!!!” Kokichi yells. Once again getting in Yumenos face.

“Personal space much.” She comments. Leaning away from his intense sparkling dark purple eyes.

He turns back to his friends and begins, “YUMENO KOKICHI!!” Standing with his hands proudly on his hips.

“EEHH?!?” Himiko replies.

“Oooh~ Would you rather, Ouma Himiko~?” He teases, leaning closer to her again.

“Will you quit with that! And give a girl some damn personal space will ya!!” She yells, pushing him back again. Attempting to hide her flustered face, by using the taller boy as a shield.

"Himiko-chan?" Kokichi whispers to her, at noticing her hands were still gripped at his shoulders.

"Sh-Shut up. hmmm." She mumbles back to him quietly, miserably burying her face against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure i just wasted a few minutes of your life that you're never getting back...


End file.
